finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Rod
.]] Flame Rod or , also known as Fire Rod and Rod of Fire, is a recurring rod in the series. It is a Fire-elemental rod that generally provides a boost to the user's Fire-elemental abilities, and can sometimes be used in battle to cast the Fire, Fira, or Firaga spells, depending on the game. It generally appears around the same time as the Ice Rod and Thunder Rod. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Fire Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 25 Attack (12 in the NES version), +3 Intellect and Mind, and casts Fira when used as an item in battle. It can be obtained by buying it for 10,000 gil (3,000 in the NES version) at Northeast Saronia. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Evoker, Devout, Magus, Summoner, and Sage classes. Final Fantasy IV Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 7 Attack, -5 Accuracy, +3 Intelligence, and casts Fire when used as an item during battle. It can be obtained by buying it for 380 gil at Mysidia, and can be equipped by Tellah, Rydia, Fusoya, and Palom. In the 3D remakes, Flame Rod now provides 12 Attack, 80 Accuracy, +2 Intelligence, and casts Fire when used as an item during battle. It can be obtained and equipped the same as previously. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flame Rod retains its properties from the previous game, and can be obtained either by buying it for 380 gil at Mysidia, Tomra, Kaipo, Troia, Mist, and the Dwarven Castle, or won from Ricardo Mage. It can be equipped by Rydia, Palom, Leonora, Harley, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 16 Attack, 80 Hit Rate, boosts the power of the user's Fire-elemental attacks by 50%, and casts Firaga when used as an item during battle and then breaks. It can be obtained either by buying it for 750 gil at Karnak, found in Karnak, and won from Liquid Flame. Final Fantasy VI Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 79 Attack, has two-handed compatibility, has a 25% chance of casting Fira when attacking with it, and casts Fira when used as an item during battle and then breaks. The Flame Rod cannot be thrown. It can be obtained either by buying it for 3,000 gil at Thamasa in the World of Balance, found in Thamasa, or won from Wizard. It can only be equipped by Strago, Relm, and Gogo. Final Fantasy X Rod of Fire is a weapon for Yuna, obtained when the dominant ability on any weapon is Firestrike. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Rod of Fire is the weakest rod in the game for Kytes, providing, at its base version, 5 Attack, 10 Magic, and 36 Attack Speed. Final Fantasy Tactics Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 3 Attack, 20% Weapon Defense, boosts the power of the user's Fire-elemental abilities, and can cast Fire when attacking with it. It can be obtained either by buying it for 400 gil at an Outfitter after completing Zeklaus Desert in Chapter 1, by poaching a Bomb, or by finding it as rare treasure at Brigands' Den. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Flame Rod is a mid-ranked rod that provides 27 Attack, 2 Magic, boosts the power of the user's Fire-elemental abilities, and teaches the ability Firaga for 300 AP to the Black Mage. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flame Rod is a mid-ranked rod that provides 27 Attack, 2 Magic, makes the user immune to Fire-elemental attacks, and teaches the ability Firaga for 350 AP to the Black Mage, the ability Hastega for 400 AP to the Time Mage, and the ability Lv.3 Dark for 250 AP to the Arcanist. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Arms of the Firelord C" set. Bravely Default Rod of Fire is a low-ranked rod that provides 12 Attack and Magic, 90 Aim, and boosts the power of the user's Fire-elemental abilities by 10%. It can be bought for 1,500 at Florem. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 16 Attack, +4 Intelligence, and casts Fire when used as an item during battle. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flame Rod is a level 17 Rod that provides +12 Attack, +1 Defense, +97 HP, and Magic Damage +10%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading in 3,700 gil, Rod, Recovery Shard, and four Transmogridust. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flame Rod returns as a level 1 Rod that provides +13 Attack, +2 Defense, -36 Bravery, +158 HP, and Magic Damage +3%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Flame Rod provides +1 Attack and can be equipped by Black Mage, Magus, Time Mage, Summoner, Aerith, and Shantottto. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Category:Weapons